


And I Love Her

by ami_ven



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Birthday, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1255939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk’s dating advice hadn’t been as helpful as he’d thought it would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I Love Her

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> written as a birthday present for "afteriwake"

“Spock!” said Kirk, grinning, when he answered his cabin door. “Come in, sit down. How’d it go?”

His first officer entered and sat at Kirk’s desk. “Lieutenant Uhura and I have regained equilibrium in our relationship.”

“Equilibrium?” Kirk repeated. “That doesn’t sound very romantic.”

Spock ignored him. “Despite your attempts to assist us.”

“Despite?” said Kirk. “I gave you great advice!”

“Respectfully, captain, you did not.”

“What? C’mon, Spock—”

“I originally accepted your suggestions,” Spock interrupted smoothly, “because you are human, like Lieutenant Uhura, giving you a common cultural view point. Also, because your lengthy record of past relationships suggested that you did, in fact, have some experience in wooing women.”

Kirk snorted. “No one has probably been ‘wooed’ on our planet in a couple hundred years.”

“However,” Spock continued, “your suggestions were be based on several points that were inapplicable to our situation.”

“Well, it is true that I don’t have too much experience with unsatisfied ladies,” said Kirk. Then, he frowned. “Which points?”

“Firstly, the assumption that my primary motivation was to continue sexual activities, instead of repairing the underlying attachments.” At Kirk’s blank look, he added, “The lieutenant requires a deeper emotional connection, and I am attempting to provide it.”

“You, emotional?” Kirk laughed.

“Vulcans do possess emotions,” said Spock, a little coldly. “We simply do not express them.”

“Yeah, sure. And I’ll have you know that sex is a great start to emotional connection.”

Spock arched an eyebrow. “Nevertheless, our relationship is emotionally stable once more.”

Kirk scowled. “Let me guess, you recited her a list of all the logical reasons why you should continue dating.”

“No, captain,” said Spock. “I played for her on my lute, an old Earth song, by a musical group known as the Beatles.”

Kirk laughed. “Of course you did.”

THE END


End file.
